


The Other End of The Line

by kihyunnied



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Character Death, Heavy Angst, I hate myself for this, Implied Mpreg, Jooheon and Shownu makes cameo, M/M, im so sorry, kiho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunnied/pseuds/kihyunnied
Summary: He breathes in thick air and it claws at his throat but he keeps talking, his voice surprisingly calm and relaxed despite his sides bleeding and his breathing shallowing. The pain of his wounds doesn't matter at this moment, not when his family is whispering soft nothings to him at the other end of the line.





	The Other End of The Line

  
     The air was heavy and thick around him as his breathing shallows, laying on the cold ground with lifeless bodies around him, some still slightly conscious but down to their last breaths with silver bullets penetrated at the back of their heads.

  
     Hoseok drags himself into the corner of the room and wheezed painfully as he drops his gun beside him. "Fuck," he groans and clutches his side. He's taken three bullets and there was no way he's going to get back home alive. But at least his job was done, all 6 targets killed but maybe he got a little too careless and got shot. As he leans against the wall, he worries about Jooheon but at the same time, he knows he'll be okay. That kid may get scared of his own shadow but he's strong.

  
     It wasn’t his choice, nor was it Jooheon's, to go out on this month worth mission but they needed as many trained soldiers they can get to protect whatever was left of their refugee camp and it was either him or Kihyun. Hyunwoo, the voted leader of their camp, claimed at least one member of a family needs to sign up, grab a gun and fight for their people. Hoseok would never let Kihyun out of the safety zone especially when he just had a baby. Other surviving camps tried to ambush them and take their supplies but their men were trained, thankfully. Now it was their turn to take offense. Hoseok was paired up with Jooheon, a highly talented soldier when it comes to bombs and fire but way too careless. He planted a bomb but it explosion was far too massive that the smoke and heat swallowed them both, forcing them to get separated. Hoseok sustained burned wounds but it was nothing he can't handle. Maybe his mistake started when he decided to hide inside an old cabin. It was a trap. Armed men surrounded him and roughed him up before he finally takes out his own gun.

  
     "Kihyun's going to kill me," he chuckles faintly as blood splutters out his mouth. Kihyun would always scold him when he comes home wrapped up in bloody gauze and bandages but only because he gets so worried.

     Hoseok reaches for his phone in his pocket and dials his lover's phone number, his bloody fingers staining the screen in crimson red. It rang once, twice before Kihyun picks up.

     "Hey, Kihyunnie!" Hoseok grins and he can hear Kihyun's small gasp from the other line.

     "I thought you were out on a mission! Is everything okay?" there was worry laced in Kihyun's tone and Hoseok hated it, he hates how everything he does can make Kihyun worry the slightest.

     "Everything's fine, baby. I just finished my mission," he hears Kihyun sigh in relief before saying, “Finally! You can come home now! Changkyun wouldn't stop crying ever since you left,"

     Hoseok leans his head back against the concrete wall, letting out a heavy sigh as he presses harder on his sides to slow down the bleeding. "Can I talk to him?"

     Kihyun hums then silence followed before; "Daddy!!" a loud yell rips through the phone line and Hoseok laughs, his wounds hurting but he pushed the pain aside and focuses on the shrill excitement of his son’s voice. Oh, how he missed his voice, his adorable voice that sounded like Kihyun’s with a small hint of Hoseok’s. Changkyun was their diamond, their little treasure that they swore to protect.

     "Hey, buddy," he smiles through bloody trails dripping down from the corner of his chapped lips. "Daddy, you're coming home, right? Papa said you are! when you come home, can we build a fort?" Changkyun small voice echoed through the dimly lit room as Hoseok tries so hard to keep himself awake. “Yeah, daddy's coming home," he assures, knowing it was just a lie but he doesn’t have the heart to tell his son the truth. "And we'll build the biggest fort ever," he hears Changkyun squeal in delight.

     "Kyunnie, you know daddy loves you a lot right?" Changkyun agrees loudly. "And no matter what, daddy will always protect you and your papa. Do you know why?" he smiles softly because Changkyun hums as if he's thinking. "Because you love us?" and Hoseok grins. "That's correct!" he hears Changkyun's triumphant squeal before saying, "I love you too, daddy" and Hoseok’s heart can't help but hurt a little more as his son kisses the phone.

     Hoseok doesn’t know when he started to tear up but he kept the tone of his voice relaxed. "Hoseok, baby where are you now?" Kihyun's voice follows through. Changkyun must've given the phone back. "I'm at the front base," he lies. "I might take awhile since I need to report back to the chief," he lies again.

     Hoseok refused to tell the truth, to let his pained cries be heard through the phone. He knows Kihyun will cry—Changkyun will cry and Hoseok doesn't want his dying hours to be filled with the distressed sounds of his beloved family. He wants his final hours to be filled with the warm loving affection of his family spreading through his veins one last time before he has to go.

     "and Kihyun?" he takes a deep breath, the dusty air scratching his dry throat painfully and he fights off the urge to cough. "I love you, a lot...you and Changkyun are what made me stronger every day. All of this was for you two, you know that right?"

     "Hoseok.."

     "I know I'm not the greatest husband or father..I mean I was late when you had Changkyun and I couldn't even change his diapers properly and–" before he can continue, Kihyun cuts him off.

     "Hoseok stop, seriously," he sighs. "Changkyun looks up to you like a hero. He even wears your old uniform, he cries when I try to take it away to wash it,” Hoseok smiles at the adorable image of his son waddling around their makeshift house with his camo jacket swallowing his small figure, the sleeves being dragged on the floor. He bets Kihyun wears his jackets too

     “And to me,” Kihyun continues. “You’re perfect enough so stop saying that," Kihyun's voice was gentle and comforting and for a second, Hoseok doesn’t feel like dying anymore. "We love you, Hoseok. Always remember that and we're so proud of you. Our brave soldier.”

     At this point Hoseok tears wouldn't stop flowing yet he still managed to keep his steady tone. "When you come home, I'll cook your favorite ramen!” Kihyun promises with a playful giggle and Hoseok chuckles softly, taking note of how his vision starts to blur. "That sounds perfect, baby," he was starting to get sleepy and he knew he's running out of time. "I have to go now, I need to see the chief." again, he lies. "I love you, I love you," he chants onto the phone over and over again, hoping at the back of his mind the call wouldn’t end.

     "I love you too, Hoseok," there was Kihyun's beautiful voice that made Hoseok dying heart race. "I'll see you soon, Kihyunnie," Hoseok whispers. "I'll be waiting," was what Kihyun said before they hung up and Hoseok’s hand fell limp as he wheezed painfully. The phone slides against the concrete, away from him. He finally lets himself cry, sobbing out the pain of leaving his family behind. But he knows Kihyun is strong, he knows his Changkyun is strong and he'll be strong too, for them. And with a final smile and a last breath, his eyes closed with nothing but the memory of his husband and son’s lips against his tear stained cheeks, willing him to let go because he knows it’s okay.

     They’ll be okay.

_That night, Kihyun and Changkyun sleeps under Hoseok's massive jacket, hoping to wake up with Hoseok's strong arms around them._

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself for writing this but I had a dream about Kiho in a dystopian world and it gave me so many writing inspirations...  
>   
>   
> ....again I'm sorry


End file.
